Un Amour de Crapaud
by Imagie
Summary: Hermione était en passe de vivre un très bonne journée, avec ce message insultant Drago sur le mur. Mais quand c'est elle qu'on accuse, elle déchante...


**Un Amour de Crapaud**

Hermione s'était, ce matin, réveillée comme tous les autres matins.

Il ne faisait pas plus chaud, et le soleil ne brillait pas plus haut que la veille. Les autres filles du dortoir n'étaient pas différentes, et Hermione n'avait rien vu de plus dans la miroir. Pourtant, dès qu'elle eu ouvert l'œil, un frisson la parcourut. Elle avait sentit que cette journée serait exceptionnelle. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Hermione se leva, enfila à toute vitesse les affaires qui lui tombèrent sous la main et descendit en courant jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Elle vit, au bas des escaliers, une dizaine de personnes rassemblées devant le mur qui était situé juste en face de la porte de la Grande Salle. Intriguée, elle s'approcha, fixa la paroi et éclata de rire. Là, visible par tous, une phrase était inscrite en lettres bleues sur le mur. Une phrase qu'Hermione trouva parfaitement à son gout, et qu'elle se promit de ressortir, si l'occasion se présentait, ce qui arriverait forcément. _« Draco Malefoy est un crapaud baveux farci à la bouse de dragon »_, telle était l'inscription qui parcourait le mur.

Le concerné n'étant pas encore levé, Hermione se décida à l'attendre devant la Grande Salle, en face de la phrase bleue. Elle savait que Malefoy se levait tôt, et qu'elle ne patienterait pas longtemps. Effectivement, quelques instants après, un garçon blond fit son apparition. Ce qui était le plus drôle, c'est que Malefoy arrivait par le mur tagué, et qui ne pouvait, par conséquent, voir l'inscription qui brillait sur la façade. Le petit groupe d'élèves qui regardait l'inscription s'était introduit dans la Grande Salle dans un brouhaha assourdissant, et Hermione se retrouvait seule en face de Malefoy, ce qui augmenta sa joie. Elle le fixa, et, sentant ses yeux sur lui, le Serpentard leva les siens. Il la regarda et eu son fameux sourire narquois, preuve qu'il allait lancer une plaisanterie pleine d'humour, qui ne ferait au final rire que lui. Hermione ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle prit un ton très suffisant et un air supérieur, singeant le garçon à merveille.

« -Mais c'est Malefoy!

-Granger? demanda le jeune homme, sûr de lui.

-Alors, Crapaud Baveux, comment vas-tu ce matin?

-Pardon? Ai-je bien entendu, Miss Je-Sais-Tout? demanda-t-il en s'étranglant.

-Tu as parfaitement compris, répondit Hermione, qui s'amusait de plus en plus. Toujours pas débarrassé de cette bouse de dragon?

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, Granger.

-Et bien, retourne-toi donc. »

Malefoy se tourna lentement vers le mur sur lequel l'inscription luisait toujours. Hermione éclata une nouvelle fois de rire en voyant sa tête. Il était blême. Son teint, déjà pâle, avait perdu toute coloration, et il se retenait visiblement de ne pas hurler.

« -Granger, c'est... C'est toi qui a fait _ça_?

-Bien sûr que non, je respecte le règlement, moi. Quoique ce soit la meilleur façon de l'enfreindre, réfléchit-elle, un sourire de triomphe aux lèvres.

-Je vais... Le tuer!

-Doucement, Crapaud. Un, tu ne sais pas qui c'est, et deux... On ne tue pas les gens comme ça, pour une banale boutade. »

Hermione dépassait les bornes, elle le savait. Mais c'était si drôle, de voir Malefoy perdre ainsi pieds devant cette inscription bleue. Il lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs, à elle, et même si elle n'était pas l'auteur de cette phrase, elle savourait sa petite victoire comme un fruit juteux que l'on mange au soleil de fin de journée en été, entouré de tous ses amis. Comme c'était bon! Mais il y avait des retombées, il y en avait toujours. Un Malefoy furieux en faisait sûrement partit. Il marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles, et se retourna finalement vers la jeune fille qui l'observait, son sourire plaqué sur la figure.

« -Tu vas voir, Granger, tu vas savoir ce qu'il en coûte d'insulter un Malefoy.

-Je n'ai rien fait, moi. Je suis innocente comme un agneau.

-C'est ça... siffla le Serpentard, hors de lui.

-Tu ne veux pas me croire, et pourtant... Mais enfin, j'ai assez parlé avec toi, Crapaud, et j'ai faim. »

La jeune femme se dirigea vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle, elle se sentait légère. Juste avant de franchir les portes, elle se tourna vers son vieil ennemi et ne put résister à la tentation de lui lancer une dernière réplique.

« -Au fait, Malefoy, fais attention... Tu baves. »

Elle entra dans la Grande Salle sous les jurons de Malefoy, très contente d'elle-même.

« -Tu sais qui a écrit ça?

-Non, il parait que ce serait Hermione Granger.

-Elle?! Mais ce n'est pas possible, elle est trop à cheval sur les règles!

-On dit même qu'elle s'en est vantée devant Malefoy.

-C'est pas croyable! »

Dans la Grande Salle, les conversations allaient bon train. Hermione n'y prêtait pas attention, elle était bien trop occupée à raconter à ses amis comment elle avait fait taire Malefoy. Harry riait à gorge déployée, Ron n'arrêtait pas de sourire et leurs autres camarades de tables écoutaient, suspendus aux lèvres de la jolie Gryffondor.

« -Alors, finalement, demanda Dean, on connait le fautif?

-Le saint, tu veux dire? Non, et c'est bien dommage, je lui aurai embrassé les pieds.

-Hermione, quand même...

-Non, je te jure, Ginny! Ce que ce type, ou cette fille, a fait, c'est... Génial! Je ne croyais pas que quelqu'un fut assez audacieux pour tenter ça, et si!

-En tout cas, je promets que ce n'est pas nous, hein Dean?

-Exact, Seamus.

-Dommage, j'aurai bien aimé me faire...

-...Embrasser les pieds par Hermione?

-N'y pensez même pas, vous deux, répliqua la jeune femme en souriant.

-En tout cas, reprit Harry, te voilà vengée.

-En partie, Harry, en partie... Mais c'est vrai. »

Hermione soupira d'aise. Elle se sentait bien, en cette instant. Elle regarda à la table des Serpentards et vit que Malefoy ne mangeait pas. Cela devait quant même être dur, de passer du garçon le plus craint de Poudlard à un vulgaire Crapaud Baveux. Il l'avait cherché, c'est vrai, mais enfin... Hermione secoua la tête et arrêta de fixer le garçon. Elle se faisait du souci pour son ennemi, maintenant? C'était nouveau. Je suis trop gentille, se dit-elle en elle-même. Je n'ai aucune raison de m'intéresser à ce que ressent Malefoy. Je le hait. Elle se tourna vers Ron, et lui adressa un magnifique sourire.

« -Ça va? Je suis tellement contente, je... Savoure.

-Idem, répondit le garçon. Qu'avons-nous maintenant?

-Potion avec les Serpy, c'est pas gagné...

-On y va? On va être en retard.

-Ron, depuis quand être en retard à un cours commun de Potion avec les Serpy, c'est mal?

-Tu as raison, dit-il en se rasseyant. »

Hermione se sentait vraiment bien, elle aurait put, sans aucune honte, sauter le cours de Potion. Mais la tête de Malefoy... Non, elle ne pouvait pas rater ça! Elle finit son toast et se dirigea vers le cachots, avec ses deux amis.

« Cette première potion, bien qu'elle soit plus difficiles que toutes celles que vous ayez eu à préparer depuis le début de vos études, est accessible à tous. Vous avez déjà utilisé chacun des ingrédients qui la composent, c'est la préparation qui change. Maintenant, penchons-nous sur l'heure... »

Hermione écoutait distraitement Slugorn. Elle regardait Malefoy, qui était de très mauvaise humeur. Il comprenait enfin, la honte d'être ridicule devant tout Poudlard. Elle se tourna et lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, uniquement pour le plaisir. Soudain, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit, et Rusard, le concierge de Poudlard, entra. Il avait l'air encore plus de mauvaise humeur que d'habitude, et Hermione ne voulait surtout pas avoir affaire à lui en ce moment. Il sortit un parchemin froissé et le lu à haute voix sans demander l'autorisation à Slugorn, qui parut un peut vexé de ce manque d'attention.

« -Par demande spéciale du Directeur, les élèves cités ci-dessous seront prié de venir le voir le plus rapidement possible dans son bureau afin de régler une affaire dont ils seront mit au courant sur place. Signé Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, grand...Blablablablabla... Ah! Les élèves concerné sont Monsieur Malefoy, Draco et Miss Granger, Hermione. Vous deux, vous me suivez. »

Hermione prit ses affaire et constata que Malefoy avait changé de couleur, il était maintenant vert, ce qui était le comble de l'harmonie avec sa maison, dont les couleurs étaient le vert et argent. Un peu inquiète, Hermione saisit son sac et se dirigea vers la porte, suivit du garçon et précédée de Rusard.

« -Entrez, Miss Granger, et fermez la porte, je vous pris.

-Bien, Monsieur le Directeur. »

Hermione s'exécuta et s'assit près de Malefoy. Elle scruta le visage de Dumbledore mais celui-ci n'exprimait aucune émotion particulière. Un sourire bienveillant fut tout ce qu'Hermione put voir, et cela l'énerva particulièrement.

« -Je vais vous dire pourquoi vous êtes ici. Depuis maintenant six ans, vous passez votre temps à vous insultez et cette situation n'est plus acceptable. De plus, si cela doit dégénéré au point que vous l'écrivez sur les murs de Poudlard...

-Monsieur! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai inscrit cette phrase! s'écria Hermione en se levant.

-Calmez-vous, Miss Granger, et rasseyez-vous. Nous avons pratiqué des analyses magiques sur l'inscription et les résultats sont concluants: il ne peut s'agir que de votre baguette. De plus, il n'existe à Poudlard qu'une élève pouvant lancer ce genre de sort, et c'est vous. Enfin, vous avez en vers Monsieur Malefoy les... Sentiments requis pour écrire ce genre de choses...

-Mais je n'ai pas... »

Hermione se tut. On avait déduit que c'était sa baguette qui avait fait cela? Où était-elle, d'ailleurs? Hermione tenta de s'en souvenir... Ce matin, elle n'avait même pas pensé à la prendre sur sa table de chevet. A moins qu'elle n'y ai plus été, bien sûr. Elle ne se souvenait même pas...

« -Bien, reprit Dumbledore. Je considère que vous êtes fautifs tous les deux, c'est donc ensemble que vous allez nettoyer ça. Et... Sans moyen magiques, évidement.

-Quoi?! demanda vivement Malefoy.

-Vous m'avez compris. Bonne journée. »

Et les deux élèves sortirent du bureaux, sonnés.

« -Tu as vu dans quoi tu nous as mis, Granger? Tu es fière de toi?

-Moi?! C'est plutôt toi, Malefoy!

-Je n'ai pas écrit sur le mur, Granger.

-Et je ne l'ai pas fait non plus! Je crois... Qu'on m'a volé ma baguette.

-Bien fait!

-Tais-toi un peu, Crapaud! Je réfléchis...

-Tiens, ça ne t'arrives pas souvent!

-Occupe-toi de ta bouse de dragon et fiche-moi la paix! »

Les pensées d'Hermione se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle voulait juste retrouver sa baguette, le reste importait peu. L'inscription ne serait pas trop dure à nettoyer pour une enfant de Moldu, elle avait déjà frotté des murs. Mais l'histoire de la baguette était on ne peut plus préoccupante, et elle s'en mordait les doigts. N'y tenant plus, elle attrapa Malefoy par la manche et l'entraina vers la Salle Commune des Gryffondors.

« -Eh, lâche-moi, Granger, je me suis lavé, ce matin!

-On ne dirait pas, vu l'odeur que tu dégages, Malefoy. Je vais juste vérifier que ma baguette est bien dans mon dortoir, et je ne veux pas que quelqu'un te croises seul, on va dire que je ne fais rien.

-C'est peut-être vrai?

-Toi non plus tu n'en fiches pas une, alors tais-toi et accélère, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. »

Hermione s'arrêta enfin devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Celle-ci lui lança un regard étonné et la jeune femme lâcha le bras du Serpentard, un peu gêné.

« -Le mot de passe? demanda enfin le portrait.

-Chaudron Rieur, dit Hermione, pressée. »

Elle fit signe à Draco de l'attendre et entra dans la salle commune. Sans s'attarder, elle monta et courut près de son lit. Sur la petite table, il n'y avait qu'un livre de métamorphose, mais pas de baguette. La jeune femme poussa un juron et sortit. Elle regarda à droite et à gauche en s'extirpant du trou fait par le portrait mais ne vit pas Malefoy. Jurant de nouveau, elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

« -Je ne t'avais pas dit de m'attendre, Crapaud?

-Oh, mais je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout... »

Hermione était hors d'elle. Elle n'avait pas trouvé sa baguette, et en plus Malefoy se moquait d'elle.

« -Tu... Tu...

-Je, Granger?

-TU N'ES QU'UN SALE PETIT IMBÉCILE! »

Hermione était devenue toute rouge. Elle n'en pouvait plus, de Malefoy. Elle se dirigea vers le mur, saisit une des brosses que Rusard avait mit à leur disposition et commença à frotter, de toutes ses forces, le mur. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle ressentit une douleur dans les bras et s'assit un peu pour souffler. Le travail l'avait calmée et sa rage avait disparue, bien qu'elle ai encore un profond et tenace sentiment de rancœur. Elle se tourna vers Malefoy, qui continuait de frotter le mur. Le « Draco » en lettre bleue était presque partit sous les coups répétés de la brosse. Pour pouvoir être plus à l'aise, le Serpentard avait enlevé son pull, et Hermione le contemplait. Il s'en aperçut et la regarda, interrogateur. Elle détourna les yeux, un peu rouge. Le silence était toujours aussi pesant, mais il n'y avait rien d'anormal à cela. Après tout, que peuvent se dire deux être qui se haïssent mutuellement? Rien, c'était tout le problème. Ce fut Malefoy qui parla le premier. Il avait une petite voix, comme s'il était gêné.

« -Je comprends que tu sois en colère contre moi... »

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux. Malefoy reconnaissait qu'elle pouvait lui en vouloir? C'était nouveau.

« -Mais, continua-t-il, pourquoi écrire ça sur le mur? Tu ne t'attires que des ennuis.

-Ce n'est pas moi, Malefoy. J'ai perdu ma baguette.

-Quel est le rapport?

-C'est avec ma baguette qu'on a écrit ça sur le mur, explique Hermione, exaspérée. Je pense que celui ou celle qui a ma baguette est le responsable.

-Ah oui? »

Hermione se tourna vers Malefoy, le ton sur lequel il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase ne lui plaisant pas du tout. Elle le vit sortir, de la poche arrière de son pantalon, une fine branche de bois qu'elle connaissait bien.

« -Mais... C'est ma baguette! Rends la moi, voleur.

-Tututut... Il faut demander gentiment, Granger.

-Rien du tout! Rends-moi immédiatement cette baguette! »

Hermione se leva pour attraper sa baguette, mais Malefoy, qui était plus grand qu'elle, n'eut qu'à lever la main pour la maintenir hors de portée. La jeune fille poussa un juron et se mit sur la pointe des pieds, immédiatement imitée par Malefoy. Hermione se rendit alors compte qu'elle était collée au Serpentard, qui la fixait dans les yeux, la baguette toujours tenue à bout de bras. Hermione, qui avait toujours les mains en l'air, les descendit lentement et ce fut là que tout s'écroula. Malefoy, qui s'était appuyé sur la jeune femme, tomba, s'agrippa à Hermione et l'entraina dans sa chute, car il était plus lourd qu'elle. Ils se retrouvèrent à terre, Malefoy en bas et Hermione sur lui. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, le souffle court. Pendant un instant, plus rien ne bougea, puis le Serpentard se rapprocha doucement. Hermione ne pouvait plus réfléchir, son cerveau s'était déconnecté. La baguette que tenait Malefoy roula à terre et les lèvres des deux adolescents se joignirent. Les bras de Malefoy virent entourer Hermione, et elle se laissa faire, un peu sonnée. Enfin, ils se relevèrent, et Hermione regarda Draco dans les yeux.

« -C'est toi, alors, qui a marqué ça?

-Oui, avoua le Serpentard.

-Pourquoi?

-Ce n'est pas évident? »

Il la fixait, et, gênée, elle baissa les yeux. Il s'approcha et l'embrassa à nouveau. Elle sourit, elle était bien, aussi bien que ce matin en se levant. Elle se blottit dans les bras de Draco en se disant que, oui, ça avait été une journée exceptionnelle. Draco lui murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille et elle rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, mais trouva quant même la force de lui répondre, en chuchotant, pour qu'il soit le seul, bien que la pièce fut vide, à entendre.

« -Moi aussi, je t'aime, Crapaud. »


End file.
